


Damocles - Interlude

by The_Arkadian



Series: Reflections [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth of what Solona Amell did to Anders.</p>
<p>This interlude takes place during chapter 21 of "Damocles".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damocles - Interlude

Solona’s feet slowed as she reached the stream, and then halted as she stared down into the water. 

How could he? How could Zevran do that to her so publicly? She felt angry, hurt and humiliated; she wanted to scream. Instead she clenched her hands into fists until she could feel blood welling up in the palms of her hands where the nails had driven through the skin.

“Solona!” called Anders, and the sound of his voice doused the flames of her ire in seconds. As he pushed through the undergrowth, it came to her in a flash what she must do.

A part of her quailed at the idea, but she was desperate. Setting her shoulders resolutely, she put on her best distraught face and managed to squeeze out a few tears as she turned to face him. _Solona Amell, you were born for the stage,_ she thought.

Anders’ frown softened as she turned to him, tears running down her face, her lower lip trembling. She lowered her head and unclenched her fists then gave a little gasp as she held up her bleeding hand and stared at it.

Anders shook his head as he saw the bloody imprints of her nails in her palms. “Oh Solona,” he sighed, and reached out his hand to cover her palm with his own.

She had only one chance, and she took it. She embraced the power in the blood and _pushed_ against his unsuspecting mind even as he opened himself up to tap into his healing magic. His eyes widened in shock and then his face went blank.

She couldn’t believe she’d done it. She had actually used blood magic - and upon Anders, of all people. Though blood magic was not frowned upon in the Grey Wardens, its practice had always been discreet, and only ever against darkspawn. Only the ancient blood mage Avernus had ever used it upon Grey Wardens. But it was done; he was enthralled, and now she needed to work fast.

Holding firmly to Anders’ hand and keeping contact with his skin, she began to talk quietly as she worked, guiding and directing the magic, weaving it deep within Anders.

She had wanted to enlist him in their quest to investigate the strange rift she had heard reports of, but he had been adamant that he would not return. She had not told him the full reason for their presence, but now she imprinted in him a curiosity. Perhaps if his curiosity burned enough he might join them of his own accord.

But she also had another use for Anders. Leliana had told her of the situation in Kirkwall; a situation that the Grey Wardens could use to their own ends if she but stirred the pot a little. And so she reached into that empty place inside where Justice had been, and she reawoke that drive that had died. Enthralled, he answered readily when she queried his plans; as he spoke, she wove the enchantment around his words until she was confident he would follow through on the plan again, even without Justice to drive him on. Her blood magic would take the place of Justice, binding tightly to those faint echoes where the spirit had left its indelible mark upon Anders’ soul. When she had finished she was certain he would carry through on his plan even were she to die. 

And then she wove a confusion around him, reworking his memories so that as he came out of the trance it seemed he had distracted her from her distress by momentarily swooning, and she was helping him to sit down, unlacing his boots so he could dangle his feet in the cool waters of the stream to revive himself, and she gently massaged his scalp with her fingers to relax him. 

“You must not worry about me, I’ll be fine, Anders,” she said. “I must rebuild Zevran’s trust in me in my own time. It hurts, but I will manage,” she added as she heard Nathaniel approaching.

“You understand?” asked Solona softly. Anders slowly nodded.

“It makes sense,” he said quietly. His brow furrowed slightly in a frown. “But I don’t....”

Solona’s fingers flexed and he fell silent, his brow smoothing. “All will be fine, Anders,” said Solona gently. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Solona,” said Anders simply.

“Solona?” asked Nathaniel uncertainly. She glanced over at him and smiled faintly.

“We were just coming back,” she said, lowering her hands to Anders’ shoulders. “Weren’t we, Anders?”


End file.
